Shaded Memories to a Youthful Life
by IcicleJack
Summary: A young colonial boy enjoys some time alone when he can be his imaginative self. However, there are reasons the other children stay within the protective light of the village. Little does Jack know, but this is his first meeting with the boogyman himself.
1. Chapter 1

Courageous. Adventurous. Mischievous. As a young child Jack was all of these things and more. However, even though he lived happily with his mother and father along with infant sister, the boy spent a rather large portion of his time on his own. After all, nothing brought the boy greater joy than rustling through the woods that circled the small village of Burgess.

This day, was alike all the others. Dawning a brown cloak over his usual cotton white shirt and dusty brown vest, Jack gave a quick word of farewell to his mother before racing out the door of their small raggedy built house. With chocolate eyes lit fierce to match his wild spirit, his boyish features never lost a smug grin as he tramped barefoot through the snowy forrest floor. For a moment his gaze shifted up to stare at the moon above. Even then, he had always felt beaconed by the silvery orb that hung above and illuminated even the darkest night.

Venturing further into the barren forrest, away from the casting light of the village fires, Jack hummed to himself a light tune as he pried a branch from the nearest tree. With a gleeful cry the boy thrust his makeshift sword above his head before charging at the many beasts that took shape within his mind. Safely away from the criticisms of those less imaginative, the boy was finally able to be himself and become the hero of his own world.

"Take that!" He cried, raising the wooden rod to his chest before taking a powerful stab at the air before him. His eyes shimmering from beneath a head of floppy locks, the young child couldn't help but feel overcome with a sense of joy and freedom. For, reflected in his youthful sight, a dangerous dragon had just fallen in defeat.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll protect you!" Jack again called out, this time over his shoulder. But it seemed that this invisible danger wanted to put up a chase, and the colonial boy seemed more than happy to give in and race after. Abandoning the large twig behind him, Jack began to duck and weave through the maze of trees as he entered the more dense areas of the wilderness.

But, while the child still believed he was alone, another figure watched his little game from afar.

Hidden away in the shadow of a slender tree, two eyes watched ominously with their glowing yellow orbs. The silhouetted figured was apparently pleased with what he saw, as a pointy white smile flashed across his features. Now there was finally something to occupy his time. Someone to fuel him with fear. Careful not to alert the child of his presence, Pitch slipped from shadow to shadow to follow him in his tracks.

Still sparking his overly optimistic and wondrous attitude, Jack tracked along through his winter playground. Noticing a path where the ground inclined upward towards the sky, Jack took it upon himself to try and scale the small hill. Only once he reached the top did he skid to a stop. His feet just barely met the edge of a small cliff, which dropped straight towards a rocky earth bottom below. "Whoa.." Jack let out a sigh of relieve as he leaned just far enough to stare wide eyed at the dangerous drop.

Behind him a chuckle resounded as his pursuer stepped out into the moonlight. Clothed in thick black robes Pitch approached with hands clasped together behind his back, a pearly white smile still highlighted his face. He glided towards Jack with a malicious shine to his golden hued eyes. "Well, hello there little one."


	2. Chapter 2

Reflected in the depths of his burnt umber eyes, Pitch was awestruck to find not even a seed of fear had been planted. Instead, they spoke of wonder and a strong curiosity towards his unexpected visitor. To this, his thin black lips curled downward into a scowl. Idiotic parents, always telling their children there is nothing to fear. They could never be more wrong. There is always something to fear.

"Who are you?" Jack asked plainly, his bushy brown eyebrows dropping as his eyes narrowed. One of his tiny hands curled into a ball at his side, almost as if he was preparing to defend himself should the need arise. The sight of the nightmare henchmen was certainly intimidating to say the least, and the boy was wise to treat the stranger as such. As he did so, his tiny unprotected feet also inched inward, away from the hill's end behind him.

"You don't know me?" Pitch boomed in mock hurt, a bony hand moving to rest upon his chest. It seemed the shadow's mood had flipped, an idea provoking a smile and bringing forth a playful tone of voice. "Why, I am everything in this world you fear. For everyone does fear. Especially you children. All one needs to find... is a proper lever." His voice trailed off with an eerie echo as Pitch's form began to sink. Beginning at his the base of his cloak, the man lowered himself to the ground and compressed into a shadow right before the boy's eyes. His outline darkened on the surface, with the exception of his eyes that glowed across the snow as two golden triangles.

As expected, Jack felt the his heart race, beating even harder from within his little chest. While his imagination could produce illusions much like this with ease, he found it hard to simply discard this as another product of his own crazy mind. Instead he gulped, lowering his gaze to meet with the flattened version of Pitch. Oh yes, Jack knew what fear was. The feeling where a chill shot across your skin and raised all the hairs on your skin on end. It was an unpleasant experience and one he now was forced to endure. Bouncing lightly on his heels, he did the only thing he could possibly think of. Jack readied himself before bounding into the mass of grey. Though, his attempt to flee was abruptly stopped when his ankle was snagged. The boy met the ground with a soft groan while a protruding rock scratched against his cheek leaving a strip of shiny red.

Looming over the crashed child was the rematerialized Pitch, proudly observing his work.

"I am disappointed, boy." He sneered, bending over Jack. "Surely by now you should have been taught some manners. It's considered rude to leave company without a proper farewell." Oh, now he could sense it. Fear was flashing across the boy's aura like a flashing neon sign and filling him with a surge of energy. Just a small taste, but one that left him greedily craving more. Pitch was determined to rattle Jack's fright until he had received a more suitable dosage.

Tugging at the material that surrounded his torso, the boogyman untethered a thin band of black threaded fabric before allowing it slither through the air. "Maybe it's time I taught you some proper etiquette." The black material snake seemed to follow his line of thought as it darted towards Jack, leaving the poor kid barely any time to react before his wrists were ensnared and yanked harshly upward until he was back on his feet.

"P-P-Please. Let me go." He whimpered, staring up at his arms locked uncomfortably above his head. Unable to hold control over his own emotions, fear and trepidation filled his small shaking frame. Jack tightly closed his eyes, hiding away the tears that threatened to escape his glossy orbs. For a child of barely ten, he could not comprehend why someone would treat him in such a manner. All he did know is that he was defenseless and wished with every fiber of his tiny being for the safety of his parent's arms.

Black looked on in excitement, wiping away a spot of blood from Jack's cheek before rubbing his coated fingers against his gown. "Yes. There we go. Embrace your situation. You're all alone now, boy. No one to save you. Why, no one's even looking, are they? Oh, what would your parents think if they never saw you again? Would they even care?" Circling around his captured prey, he dipped down to coo in the boy's ear. "You're mine." The words carried no actual meaning, as the famous nightmare figure never took prisoners. But, there was no greater fear to a child than losing his family forever.

Jack strained against his restraints, overwhelmed with a new sense of panic. "NO! NO! MY FAMILY NEEDS ME!" His voice rang out with horror as those widened eyes pleaded for release.

Laying out both his palms Pitch folded his fingers slowly inward, luxuriating in this new source of power. With all this fear floating about, the nightmare king could relish in it. Feed off of it. Nothing in the world gave him greater pleasure. One boy, to fuel his efforts and plans long in the making. "Oh come now. Stop that incessant racket." He hissed, pushing a finger against the boy's flushed lips.

The whole barren forrest fell into a deafening silence. Even though nothing could stop a series of tears from cascading down the boy's face. Pitch had accomplished his feat, and left the boy trembling in terror. The idea of fear had been seeded within the recesses of his mind. Along with thought, of losing his dearly beloved family, clearly pictured in his eyes. Large brown eyes overflowing with sadness as the moon watched helplessly from above.

Fortunately, though, it seemed the entertainment was growing thin. Minutes ticked by, and then the shadow reached out a touched a pointed finger to his bonds. The ribbon retracted quickly, and rolled back to its master before constricting around his waist. Jack's arms fell back to his sides in exhaustion and left him struggling to remain upright. But, for the moment he was free. After the first escape plan failed miserably, though, young Jack decided to stay put and see out his fate. Running seemed to only aggravate this person more.

A smile never fading from his darkened complexion, Pitch drew his body to a still, perfecting a dramatic pause before leaping towards the boy and shouting "Boo!".

Not expecting such an action, Jack leapt out of his skin and tumbled backwards to match the boogyman's advance. But it seemed at that moment the child had forgotten where he stood, as he soon ran out of ground beneath him. All at once he found himself plummeting downward, the scene around him swirling into a blur as he gained speed. Survival instincts taking over, his tiny hands took the plant roots attached to the cliff side into a death grip. Another whimper ran out through the chasm as Jack dangled, having just barely escaped a dizzying fall. His brown eyes tightened close to avoid looking down, but was otherwise frozen in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaning over the ridge, Pitch looked onward to catch sight of the boy he had been terrorizing. To his illuminated eyes, the spirit could practically see the fear wisping off of him and rising towards where he now stood. "Better hang on. Looks like you wouldn't survive a fall like that." He whispered, a chuckle soon following his words. It seemed that to the phantom who fed off of fear, he saw nothing wrong with the death of a child at his own hands.

Meanwhile Jack, could only disagree. From between his fingers, the roots that he clung to slowly slipped within his grasp. And his heart pounded so loudly in his ears, that he almost missed the taunt that Pitch issued out as well. Dread filled within his tiny frame as he finally forced his eyes back open. For a moment, they gazed downward. "Wh-Whoa!" He cried, looking back towards the cliff's edge to avoid staring down at his fate any longer. There of course was the shadow, meeting his expression of fright with a much too amused smile. "Please, don't leave me here!" Jack plead, his tiny voice shaky and barely understandable.

Pitch tapped a finger to his chin in mock thought, dragging out the moment longer than it needed to have been. In fact, he looked away and admired the horizon as if to only extend the agony of the situation. Finally locking eyes with the child once more, a malicious glint to his eyes, his voice rolled out with a terrifying echo. "No. I think I'll let you die."

His two brown orbs screamed to hear such a verdict, but the shock held Jack temporarily mute. With tears once again glossing over his eyes, he gripped tighter to the tuber, but now his weight had loosened the roots to the point where they were slowly being torn from the earth they were planted in. The brunette helplessly slipped farther and farther down the make-shift rope as the tormentor himself retreated from the scene. It seemed Pitch didn't actually want to see the death himself. Crying out in desperation, Jack made one finally plea for his life. "Please! Save me!"

All at once, Pitch froze. His eyes shooting back to stare at the point where frozen rock turned to nothing but air. It wasn't actually the words that beaconed the spirit to stop, but rather a weird sense of deja'vu. Some suppressed memory that was only know breaking through to the surface. Suddenly, all vision was blotted out as the nightmare king was send reeling back in time to relive a moment of his life long forgotten.

* * *

"Please, father, save me!" A young girl called out, her voice matching the desperation of the situation she was held in, even though the owner to such a small childish sound could not actually be seen. Instead, her pleas had come echoing from behind a large wall of chromatic paneling. A prison. One of the most complex prisons the world had ever known, with a single entrance and exit. In all its glory, this spherical dome housed the most feared beings in all creation. The shadows.

Standing tall at his post, Kozmotis Pitchiner turned to stare at the vaulted door which he guarded. His vibrant green eyes looking over the reflective surface as his mind raced with the fear-filled cry of his daughter. Shaking away such thoughts and disregarding the noise as a figment of his imagination, Koz shifted back into the regular poise of his position. Seeing as though no one was around, the military general allowed himself to relax slightly and bring a hand up to run over his soft brunette locks that streaked back from his head as though the man had just stepped through a wind tunnel. A very identifying aspect of someone high in command. Or at least that's how it was before MiM stepped in and the constellations ruled over the globe. Brushing his finger tips over his navy uniform, adorned with brass pieces that looped about his neckline and shoulders, one of his worn digits tapped contently at a small bulge that hid under the thick fabric at the base of his neck. For a moment, he could finally relax.

But of course the voice persisted. "Daddy! Father! Save Me!" She yelped, her every word paired with a deep almost robotic rumbling. How much of a fool had he been to not make out the collection of voices? The shadows speaking in unison to lead him into such a trap. Unable to alter the past, though, Pitch still saw himself turn back and stare wearily into the black slits on the door. Already hitting the point of exhaustion from frequent tempts by the shadows, Koz was like a rock facing the ocean tide. Everyone except himself was bluntly aware of his fate. With each passing day the shadows had thrusted their mind games upon the poor soul and little by little, like the tide, wore the one esteemed commander to the point of no return.

With a shaky hand, Pitchiner reached up to retrieve what he had been so happily hiding away before. The rays of sun caught in the golden surface, and reflected brightly along the curved decorations of a small locket. Carefully slipping the beaded chain from over his neck, the man tried to block out the cries for only a moment and took solace in the image of a young girl. His daughter. The shadows had seen him stare at the photograph before, as it was the source of their newest torment, but Koz knew that he had to see his little girl one last time.

Her paper eyes that cheerfully looked up towards him with gleeful smile to match, brought a genuine grin out over his discouraged features. And a little crystal sphere rolled down the man's cheek, a rare tear shed by the tough appearing gentleman. He laughed, though it was clear that the good mood was tainted by his nerves. "You'll always be my angel, you know that? Daddy's little girl.. Hah, remember that time when you came running about and told your mother you wanted to learn to fly? Far too expensive of course, but you were going to convince the world you were destined by our Guardians." For those few moments, everything around him fell silent and dim. Nothing else was important. It was his farewell to a child who would never see his daughter again.

Now, perhaps you are wondering... How could he have known? How could not have fought back against what seemed to be just words? Words.. Even back in the times of the Golden Age, when wielded by darkness, just plain syllables could be shifted into poison. A thick black ivy that spread through the mind and curled it's thick leathery ropes around every thought. The simple idea of 'what if'. Finally, the temptation becomes too much to resist. General Pitch had accepted this fate, but was determined to not leave this world without a final farewell. Even if the the little girl in question would never actually hear those final words of her father...

"G-Goodbye, Katherine." He finished, closing his trembling digits tightly around the metallic trinket. Without further hesitation, It was slipped protectively into the pocket over his heart, receiving a quick pat before the man regained his full height. Pitch swallowed hard before turning to face that dreaded gateway. The one he had been a slave to for many years.

Now, it was time for everything to meet its end.

Determined to see this through, he started off down the tiled pathway. His heavy boots clanking along the floating bridge as the short distance of feet was expanded to miles within his mind. Those green irises, that had been so filled with compassion moments before, now stared blankly ahead with a dull grey sheen over them. This was it. This was his end. Against his own will, those shaky hands clasped around the locking mechanism to the prison.

Tick...

Tick...

Clunk.

The whole seal around the hatch hissed as air passed through from the outside world into the lightless cage within. Koz felt his courage knot within his throat as inky talons slithered out and began to coat every surface in shadows. The man, stunned with the realization of his actions, was robbed of even the chance to scream as the wave of darkness locked around his ankles. The last bit of the memory involved him watching helplessly as the greedy shadows climbed up over his thin lanky frame, and pour into his ever sense.

Darkness he was felt in. Shadows he had lived in.

* * *

Slowly, the nightmare king regained his senses. His gold eyes taking in the forrest scene once again, with the snow glowing faintly in the moon's comforting light. Pitch raised his shaded hand to rest upon his chest, trying to understand the flood of emotions as his heart pounded rapidly within his chest. In a way, it was a relief to know he still had on.

"Help please!" A familiar voice shrieked, slicing through his daze.

Oh, right, the boy. He had left the... little boy... hanging from the side of a cliff. With the memory of his daughter still lingering in the uncertain eyes of Pitch, he scrambled towards the ledge to see the child just barely keeping himself in place. 'Oh, thank goodness..' He thought, breathing out a sigh of relief. While he may not have been able to be a father to his little angel, the instinct had been resurfaced. Though it clashed with manipulative shadows that still swirled within his mind. For now, however, the true Koz had broken the barrier and found himself in control of his actions once more.

"Hush now, I'm here to sa—" But the words of a now repentant spirit were cut short. His eyes, locked with horrified auburn orbs that belonged to Jack, saw a sudden gasp. Just as he had been extending his hand down, ready to retrieve the boy from his fate...

...the roots had finally given way.

Once again, Pitch had been just shy of saving those he cared about. Even this little child, a stranger to him, had found a place in his heart when the man learned of his own wrong doings. Now, he was forced to watch as Jack slipped down further and further into the chasm. The shadows seeming to swallow him up as his decent rapidly increased.

"NO!" Pitch shouted, his own eyes springing with salty tears as he grasped helplessly at the empty air where the boy had just been. But, as before, it was all too late.

The boy was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for all the support on this story! It's my first so I'm always a bit iffy about putting my work out on the web for those to view. This chapter is probably on of my weaker ones, but is transition for more to come! So, thanks again for your reviews! But, I'd love to hear more from you guys as well~!  
**

* * *

"No.." Koz's voice again rang out, but this time had fallen to a mere whisper. In aspiration, a fist was brought down against the rocky edge before a thought brightened through his thoughts. Oh, the boy was NOT going to die. Not today. The King of Nightmares would be certain of that. At once, the shade vanished into the dark atmosphere of the valley.

On the other end, a boy tumbled through the air, unable to form a sound. Everything seemed to move in slow motion and the ground crept nearer and nearer. Jack thought again of his family. Now changing the perspective. He had been so concerned with seeing them again. But, what if they never saw him? He wondered what would happen if they discovered him dead, at the bottom of the river-cut valley. Would they even find him? His brash thoughts blurred into nothingness as the rocks beneath him suddenly gained thick definition. It was truly over. Another half second and he would be splattered all over the bed of jagged stones.

The boy closed his eyes, not wishing to see the final impact.

But...

It never came.

Instead, the young brunette could feel himself... floating? There was a stinging pain to his ankle, but he otherwise felt.. alive! Cautiously prying open one eye, Jack's breath caught as he was inches away from the rocky floor that was suppose to bring him death. "W-What?" The raspy question was forced out, allowing his other eye to open. Something had saved him. Stopped his fall. Tilting his head slightly, the child couldn't believe his eyes when /Pitch/ of all people, was clinging to his ankle as if his life depended on it. In fact, that was probably the only time Jack would ever see the shadow frightened.

But he was. The great Kozmotis, painted over with shaded spirits, was scared to death. Another second. Another moment of hesitation, and he would have been too late. Overcoming the initial stun of his actions, his golden orbs softened and he collected the boy into his arms. Shifting him so that his shaking form was nestled protectively in his thin limbs. Pitch was going to attempt something he never had before. He was going to comfort a child. Crossing over the small stream, the trickling water licking at his heels as he passed, Koz managed to find a fallen tree to use as a bench. "Shh, now. You're safe." He cooed, running a hand over the child's brown tresses. Oh, Jack looked so much like her. If only his hair were raven. Then, Koz mused, they could have been twins. A pang cracked across his heart due to his line of thinking, reminding him of the terrible loss he had endured, the family he would never see again. Now, the most he could do to honor their existence was to keep them in his thoughts. A hand absentmindedly clutched at his chest. The empty space where a locket had once been. Figures that it was the first thing the fearlings destroyed. One of the many actions they had taken to keep the general within chained, leaving him broken with no control over his own actions. No will to continue fighting.

For the moment, Jack was going to ignore the fact that Pitch himself had been the instigator. That it was /Pitch/ who had been responsible for his unstoppable tremors. No, for a boy his age, he needed comfort. Even if it came from an unapproved source. Little tears beaded along his face, and quiet sobs could be heard as he tucked his face behind his hands. The moment between the two of them was tense and quiet. Though it was actually Jack who broke the silence.

"...w-why did you save me?" He asked, two auburn eyes peaking out once again, red from the amount of crying.

Koz's lips parted, but no response was given. What was he suppose to say? Would fear even let him? The broken general tilted his head to look at the ground by his feet, avoiding those innocent eyes now scarred with an experience that never should have happened. "Sometimes... there are two sides to a person. It just takes a little motivation, and anyone can be a hero."

A hero. Yes, Kozmotis was undeservingly giving himself that title. He needed to be reminded of what it felt to save a life again. To be the one to bring joy and glory, rather than terror and distain. It was a vain hope. A hope that this brief grasp at freedom could rekindle his injured spirit. But, when he turned back to the little colonial boy, Pitch even managed to give him a weak smile. His young mind would probably never understand something as complex as what he was trying to convey over. But, maybe when he was older.. Jack would realize what he meant. For even a trickster can chose the right moment, and save a life.

It was true that he was just a little too young to understand the general's message, which became obvious as his little eyes narrowed in confusion before curling back into a little ball. Jack no longer wanted to face the world. His imagination had been fun to battle, but real life horrors persuaded him to instead run for cover and not dare be courageous.

Pitchiner looked over him, a father instinct talking over as he slowly pulled the boy from the fetal position and stood him upon two shaky little legs. "When something bad happens, we have to keep walking. If you stop, you'll never get back to the ones who care about you.." He advised, reaching his full height behind the boy before moving to his side. With a bit of hesitation, he reached down and picked up a little hand in his. To his despair, Pitch could feel the daemons within him regaining strength once again, threatening to resume control. But, still he pushed on. If nothing else, Koz was going to walk this poor soul home. Back to his family.

Jack looked at their hands, remembering how his father often did the same when they went on hunting trips. While the words of the towering man were still not quite understood by the boy, he did comprehend where they were going. "Thank you." He muttered, suddenly remembering the manners his mother so desperately tried to instill within him.

The other looked down, his smile reaffirming its self slightly as he gave Jack's hand a tiny squeeze before starting off. It would certainly be a challenge to find a route out of the valley, but determination blazed within the shattered form.

Treading carefully over the bedrock, the duo moved slowly as Pitch tried to look for smooth terrain until the boy fully regained his footing. Though, through their linked fingers he could still pick up on a slight shiver. As if there hadn't be enough guilt already to flood what remained of his soul. But, still, he would push the child on. At least until they finally discovered a path, which lead out of the valley...

Just at the sight of it, Jack gulped, and Koz looked down at him for a moment before staring wearily at the only exit to the earthly bowl they had fallen into. For the nature made trail was a series of platforms jutting out from a wall that reached its full height somewhere unseen above. To Pitch, bending into shadows had been the primary transportation before. But he wasn't about to jeopardize his moment of freedom for the sake off making an easy lift. So, it looks like the odd duo would have to scale the rocky surface. Oh, Pitch could tell that the boy was scared, and truly felt miserable asking him to climb. But, there was no other option. He leaned forward and pressed down against one of the little ledgse, testing to see how much weight it would support. To his approval, the ridge didn't move or crumble. "Okay.." He quick decided. "We're going to climb up this. Why don't you go first and I'll follow behind. That way I can catch you if you slip."

Jack looked up to him with great doubt. The man had nearly ended his life, and now he was suppose to listen to his instruction to clamber up a natural rock wall? A minute passed with the boy just staring at him, trying to decide whether or not to actually give into his command. "I-I—!" He began, trying to refuse, but then just swallowed hard again.

There was only one way home.

Moving out, Jack positioned himself before the wall and reached his hands towards the nearest hand holds. He took a moment to center himself before pulling upward, climbing until his feet had also found proper footing.

"Good. Good." Pitch encouraged from behind, his hand hovering around Jack's torso as a precaution. "Try a little further now."

Feeling his breath quicken, Jack paused for a moment before searching for the next available rock to hold on to. This time quick than the last, the boy lifted himself higher before looking down to Pitch. Koz gave a reassuring nob, but stayed on the ground until he could no longer reach Jack. It was only then that the general followed suit and made careful movements to haul himself upward as well. The climb from there would be slow, but careful as the two inched higher still. At one point, Jack stopped completely, having caught sight of the ground below. "I'm scared!" He whimpered, pressing himself against the frozen surface they dared scale.

"Don't look down, child. Look up instead. You're almost there." Kozmotis pointed out, still trying to catch up with the much faster youth. It seemed that with his mind geared towards battling his inner shadows, to focus on climbing was quite the headache.

Trusting his guide, the boy peaked the space above him. And truth by told, there was just a few more feet to go. A little farther and he would be that much closer to getting home. He made an excited noise before increasing his speed.

Almost there.

Just a little farther and he could go home.


End file.
